A day in the life of Tweek A south Park fanfiction
by Hello-SleepyKitty
Summary: The title says it all.


Hello-sleepykitty: Hi!~ I don't usually write stories or fan fictions but I hope you like this. _' I'm really sorry if It's not that good or if the paragraphs are wrong and stuff. djkfndsjkgnkds Disclaimer: I do not own South park or any of it's characters. This is only a fan fiction!

A day in the life of Tweek.

Tweek stood behind the counter of the coffee shop his parents owned. It was about an hour after school and business was slow as usual, unlike Harbucks. He would rather be there instead but his dad made him help out with the cafe so most of the time he was working here after school. His shift wasn't very long, in fact it was almost over. The blonde looked over his shoulder up at the clock and sighed, taking another drink of his coffee. Five minutes to go.

He didn't like working here. Even the thought of working at Harbucks freaked him out. So many people went there on a daily basis. What if he got someone's order wrong? Or what if he tripped on something and spilled coffee on one of the many customers? And there were so many different flavors of coffee to remember! He couldn't possibly remember how to make them all or even how to work some of the machines. And oh God the cash register! He wouldn't be able to get the change right even if his life depended on it! It would be way too much pressure with all the angry customers yelling at him to hurry up with their orders. The register here isn't that intimidating but he would still constantly worry about getting the change wrong or making the customer angry. One thing he was 'really' worried about was robbery. Someone could easily break in and hold him at gun point. Jesus Christ what if he got shot in the head!? What if there were two of them? He couldn't take on two guys at once. He wasn't that strong anyways. Even attempting to fight one of them would surely end badly. Every time school ended he dreaded having to work, but he had to.

Beginning to shake a little bit due to the lack of coffee, Tweek looked back at the clock again and sighed in relief. His shift was finally over. Now he could get out of this place and go home to the safety of his room. He set his coffee mug down on the counter, took off his apron and hung it on one of the hangers at the back. It took him a minute, and when he turned around he was too busy focusing on the next task to notice the boy standing in front of the counter. Completely unaware, he reached down and picked up the coffee mug he had set down just a few seconds ago.

"Hey Tweek." The blonde jumped at the sound of Craig's voice and almost let go of the coffee mug he was holding.

"GAH! Wh-what are you doing here? Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. Craig smirked and didn't answer his friend's question as he leaned down against the counter, resting his head against his hand.

"Clyde's having a sleepover tonight. We're planning to watch that new scary movie everyone's talking about. Wanna come?" he asked. Tweek looked nervous and just stared down at his coffee mug for a few minutes before answering.

"What s-scary movie is it?" Craig grinned and straightened up, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"He said it was called 'The Collector' or something. Come on, it'll be fun. If you get scared we can turn it off." he said reassuringly.

Tweek only liked scary movies when he was watching them with Craig. Somehow having him there with him calmed him down a little but if the movie showed anything surgical, bloody or hospital related he was out of there.

"Ngh...I-I guess I'll go..." he said, still a little unsure about the whole thing. He had finally got off work and now he had to deal with a scary movie, and staying over at Clyde's house. He wasn't that close to him. The only reason he went over to his house was because of Craig. Every time he went to stay the night, just being there stressed him out. He didn't think Clyde liked him at all. And what's worse is that he was convinced that he didn't want him there. Nonetheless, if Craig was going he felt like it would be okay.

Craig smiled slightly, turned around and walked back over to the door. The blonde watched him and twitched slightly as he turned to re-fill his coffee mug. A few minutes later he joined his friend at the front of the cafe. Looking up at him, he attempted to smile, trying not to look too nervous. His friend didn't seem to notice and began to walk off towards Clyde's house. Tweek hesitated for a second before following after him, gripping the coffee mug tightly in his hands. He knew that he often worried too much about things, and his mind would easily wander. He would usually begin to think of all the what ifs and he tended to over analyze situations to the point where he would subconsciously create at least three back up plans 'just in case'. Although the back up plans helped on occasions. Like the time they all decided to listen to the GPS Clyde had in his car while they were trying to drive back to his house after going to see a movie that just happened to be located in the next town over. They got so lost that his car literally almost ran out of gas! Luckily Tweek had stuck a twenty dollar bill in a chap-stick tube he had emptied out the day before their trip so that if they needed the money he had it. It was cleverly disguised as chap-stick so that if the car was ever broken into or if they were robbed by someone they would at least still have enough money to get home. So when they eventually stopped by a gas station that was really all that helped. Even though the way he thought came in handy on occasions, most of the time it just made everything even more complicated.

He apparently had so many problems, his parents had to take him to a therapist every Tuesday after school. At first he refused to go at all, but when he got there and met the person, she was actually really easy to talk to. Of course, she _was_ a therapist. They were trained to be like that. He would often have to remind himself that if he said anything wrong, she would put him on some kind of depression medication, or tell him that it was just all in his head. After speaking to her a few times she said that he just had anxiety and a lot of emotional problems. She didn't understand what he meant when he mentioned the gnome issue, so out of fear that she'd call him crazy he never brought it up again. It was so strange. To him, the way he thought was perfectly normal. Everyone else seemed to just be so simple minded. I mean, he knew he worried a lot but there was a good reason to. There was just too many things going on in the world. It was crazy and no one seemed to realize it. They were too caught up in their own little worlds, ignorant to what was really around them. When they watched movies, listened to music or even read books, it was as if they missed the entire point of it all. When Tweek did these things he could easily take one sentence, one scene or one lyric and connect it to a thousand other things that could relate to it. No one understands..

Eventually they got to Clyde's house without saying anything. Tweek was too lost in thought to really talk much, and Craig was perfectly fine with that. He watched as his best friend rang the doorbell and suddenly he was nervous again. He hadn't seen Clyde in a while and they never really talked to each other. What if he only invited Craig over? What if when he opened the door he looked at him weird and said that he only asked if Craig wanted to come? Oh God he should just turn back now. Just when he began to turn around he heard Clyde's voice. He had already opened the door and was now standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Tweek, I didn't know you were coming too." He said. Tweek was sure that Clyde looked disappointed that he was there but he wasn't sure since he couldn't bring himself to look up at him. Craig noticed something was wrong and took his friend's hand, leading him closer to the door.

"Yeah, I invited him too." Craig said calmly. Clyde just shrugged and held the door open so that they could walk inside.

"There's soda in the kitchen. Me and Token have already set up the movie in the living room. Oh and don't worry, my parents are out tonight." Clyde said as they walked inside. He paused for a second and looked down at Tweek.

"Uh, there's coffee in the kitchen too if you want it." he said before turning around to walk back into the living room. Tweek just stood there awkwardly, staring down at the empty coffee mug he held in his hands. Craig noticed it was empty and started to lead him to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll help you make some more." Craig said. His friend's voice brought him away from his thoughts and Tweek timidly began to follow him, smiling slightly. He loved how Craig knew him so well. They had been friends ever since that fight they had a few years ago that put them in the hospital. They had a lot of time to get to know each other since there wasn't much to do there, and hospitals freaked him out so Craig being there as well helped to calm him down enough to get through it all.

"What kind do you want?" Craig asked him while he put a clean filter into the coffee machine. The blonde took a second to think before answering. Usually he liked french vanilla but most of the time that made him sleepy. In this case that would probably be a good thing.

"Ngh...u-um...d-does he have french vanilla? I mean..I usually use that so..." Tweek's voice trailed off and now he was starring back down at his coffee mug awkwardly. His friend looked around for a second but eventually found the small container.

"Yep, found it." Craig said as he set it down near the coffee machine and walked over to the fridge, opened it and got out a can of Dr pepper.

"I'll see you in the living room. Don't worry, we won't start the movie without you." He said with a small smirk before leaving the blonde alone in the kitchen. Tweek hesitated for a second and then set his empty coffee mug down on the counter next to the coffee machine. Picking up the small container, he began to put the french vanilla coffee into the filter. He was so used to doing this it didn't take long before he was walking into the dark living room holding a fresh cup of coffee.

"There you are. Now we can finally start the movie." Clyde said, sounding a bit sarcastic. Craig pat the spot beside him on the couch, ignoring what Clyde had said.

"Here, sit next to me. Don't worry about him. If you get scared I'll make him pause it." he said reassuringly. Tweek slightly smiled and sat down next to him, bringing his knees up so that he could wrap his arms around them. Token waved at him from the place he sat on the couch as Clyde pointed the dvd controller at the tv and pushed play.

"Hey Tweek." The blonde glanced over at his friend and gave him a small smile.

"H-hey...Token.."

"Dude, I've heard that this movie is the scariest movie of the whole year. Last week, I heard Stan talking about it and how Butters freaked out and had nightmares for a week straight." Clyde exclaimed. Tweek's breath caught in his throat and he almost spilled his coffee, which would've been terrible because it was really hot.

"GAH! Wh-what!? I-I don't wanna have nightmares! Oh god I can't watch this!" He cried, trying not to pull at his hair. Craig sighed and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. This sudden and unexpected action immediately silenced the blonde and a small blush began to form across his face.

"Dude, chill. It's just a movie. Like I said we can pause it." Craig said calmly, still holding his friend closer to him. Tweek awkwardly stared down at his coffee mug and nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Aw dude don't ruin it for us!" Clyde whined in protest. Craig just flipped him off and the movie began.

The beginning of this movie was just like any other scary movie Tweek had seen. A simple plot line to establish connections and an understanding of each character. He had seen the first one and even that made him have nightmares. In a way, he actually liked it. Now you probably think it's weird for someone like Tweek to enjoy scary movies, even tho it caused him to have nightmares; but for some reason they interested him. Especially the first one of this particular movie. It wasn't like all the rest. It didn't have the same repetitive scare tactics like all the other's used. The story itself was very original and really impressive. He just didn't know how intense the second one would be. Every time he watched any kind of scary movie he'd freak out at least once or twice. The minute he saw the blood he freaked and covered his face with his free hand to try to block out the images on the screen. Craig glanced down at him and pulled him closer, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay...I'll tell you when this parts over." Craig said as they continued to watch the movie. Tweek timidly looked back at the tv screen and screamed when a girl in the movie got cut in half by one of those fishing line-type ropes. There were traps everywhere, just like how it was in the first movie. He had to admit, it was very well done, but it was hard to think of it as just acting when things like this actually happened in real life. It looked so real, and that's what scared him. What if it happened to him!? He was kind of glad that he didn't live in a big city, but small town murders were common too. The coffee addict hid his face once more from the bloody death scenes as his friends freaked out and pointed at the screen in both awe and horror. Saying that they couldn't believe how real it looked. That's what they all say. And then it happens in real life and you think it's just a joke because it's all just 'fake' or it's just 'acting' and seconds later you get an ax lodged in your back and reality punches you in the face.

The rest of the movie got even worse and Tweek eventually just kept his eyes closed. His coffee was long gone by now and he was too afraid to get up and make more because that would mean that he would have to go in the kitchen alone by himself. He was pretty sure that sleep wasn't an option anymore for all four of them.

As the movie ended, his prediction was true. As night fell the four boys were still awake, lying on the beds they had made with blankets and pillows on the living room floor. All except for Tweek. Instead, he was sitting up, hugging a pillow tightly with another cup of coffee in his hands. Clyde, Token and Craig were talking about how awesome and scary the movie was but Tweek didn't want to hear it. He tried to ignore them and focus on trying to calm down. He was hoping that the coffee would make him sleepy enough to pass out but he was already on his fifth cup and he wasn't going to bed any time soon. Today was like any other day in Tweek's life. Crazy, complicated, stressful, It was always like that. The only time he was calm enough to find peace was when he was back home in his room, listening to music and drawing whatever he wanted on his art tablet. No one knew he liked to draw except for Craig. He liked to keep that part of himself a secret. It was one of the few things that actually kept him calm. He would get to where he was completely focused on what he was doing, and the music helped a lot as well. Tomorrow he would definitely just fall asleep at school and Craig would probably ask him if he wanted to skip. Even tho he knew his parents would find out and ground him he would do it anyways. Being grounded was possibly one of the best things that could happen to him. He liked the comfort of his room, except when the gnomes came at night. Even when he tried switching to boxers they still came and stole them from him. Why were they so interested in his underwear anyways? It was so confusing and they were so creepy and short! Every time they appeared in his room he would just stuff his boxers under his pillow and hide under his blanket so that they would just leave. It's been working so far, thankfully. Which means his parents wouldn't have to constantly buy him new ones. But tonight he wasn't there to keep his boxers safe. He'd probably come home tomorrow and discover that they're all missing. At least he had the boxers that he had on. They couldn't take those. This was all too stressful and he still had to work tomorrow after school! All of this was just way too much pressure!

Tweek finished drinking his sixth cup of coffee and eventually passed out from lack of sleep, waking up several times due to nightmares. Today was just like any other day, and tomorrow would un-doubtfully be the same. Although the world was constantly changing, he would still stress and worry himself to death. He would still be stuck working at his parents cafe. He would still have to look forward to therapy every Tuesday, and he would still have to deal with homework he didn't have time for. Maybe in the future things would change somehow and he would be a better version of himself. But that was in the future, and right now he was still just Tweek. And even though everyday is a new day, it's hard to change the things you have no control over. He had no authority over his life, and no one took him seriously anyways. He couldn't change the fact that his parents made him go to therapy, or how his therapist often misunderstood what he was trying to say simply because of his anxiety issues, his appearance and his coffee addiction. She was judging him before she even took the time to actually listen to him. He couldn't change the fact that his dad made him help out with the cafe everyday after school. He couldn't change the fact that school sucked but he had to finish it in order to get anywhere in life and the fact that he would eventually have to learn how to drive. And on a bigger scale, It's sad seeing the world slowly cave in on itself. There's too many problems to fix all at once, and the people who are trying to help may never see even the slightest change for years or maybe long after they have past. People call Tweek crazy because he worries too much, or over analyzes things, or just thinks differently than they do. But they all seem so simple minded. The world isn't simple, it's all very complicated. People today read, listen or watch something and don't seem to think very much about it at all, and the subliminal messages do their job. When they don't understand something they just don't care or they get defensive without anything to back up their arguments. At school everyone seems so...fake. Tweek would look around and realize no one's really paying attention. Their laughs are just sickening. It's all too much. It's as if he had woken up from being mind controlled by the world around him, and now that his eyes are open people see him as insane and separate from the rest of them. Sometimes it would be nice to be like them. To not worry and stress so much about the things right in front of their eyes. It was way too much pressure, but this was just another day in the life of Tweek.


End file.
